i'm sorry
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maaf karena baru menyadari kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf ... karena sudah meninggalkanmu disaat kau mencintaiku dan aku mulai mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang sesempurna dirimu mendapat orang sebrengsek aku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak." [lily luna/lysander scamander] [lily/lysander] [next generation]


**i'm sorry  
**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the plot (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. canon. AR. typo(s). lilysander broken relationship. next generation.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for loving you too much_

 _-Anonymous_

* * *

Lysander Scamander benar-benar sial hari ini. Tidak konsentrasi saat mengikuti pelajaran, tugas tidak dipedulikan sama sekali, wajah babak belur dihajar Al, dimusuhi telak oleh Scorpius, nilai Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib mendapat _Acceptable_ , lupa menyerahkan laporan bulanan prefek pada Profesor McGonagall, dan kesialan lain yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Duduk merilekskan diri, pikiran anak bungsu Luna Scamander itu mengelana pada seseorang yang menyebabkan ia terkena kesialan beruntun tak ada habisnya hari ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lily Luna Potter? Primadona Hogwarts yang sudah resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu adalah sumber dari segala permasalahan yang menimpanya. Tak adil memang menyalahkan Lily, tapi Lysander sudah terlalu kesal untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Lagipula, siapa suruh gadis berambut merah itu tak pernah bisa pergi dari otaknya? Tak bisa meninggalkan pikirannya? Demi Merlin, dia hanyalah sesosok pengganti dari—lupakan. Intinya dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidup Lysander. Hanya sebatas teman, adik kelas, dan anak dari teman dekat ibunya. Jadi, kenapa dia harus repot-repot memikirkan perasaan sesak yang tak enak yang terus saja bercokol di hatinya ketika teringat wajah pucat dan tak percaya Lily saat ia memutuskan hubungan mereka?

"Scamander," seseorang memanggilnya keras, membuat Lysander tersentak dan langsung terduduk di sofa.

"Ada apa?" jawab Lysander kepada salah satu adik tingkat yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia menjaga nada suaranya tetap dingin seperti biasa.

"Ada surat untukmu," balas adik tingkatnya sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Lysander yang menerima dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Siapa...?" Lysander tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Adik tingkatnya menggeleng pelan dan memasang ekspresi meminta maaf.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Orang yang mengirim surat itu berkata kalau kau pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya saat membacanya."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu," Lysander memberi kode kepada adik tingkatnya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Adik tingkatnya segera pergi ke sudut ruangan dan bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya setelah undur diri kepada Lysander.

Lysander mengamat-amati surat yang terbungkus amplop kekuningan di depannya. Kira-kira siapa yang mengirim ini? Setelah merobek penyegelnya, Lysander mengeluarkan selembar perkamen yang terlipat di dalamnya.

 _Untuk: Lysander Rolf Scamander_

 _Dia tahu nama tengahku_ , Lysander membatin tak percaya, _bahkan fanclubku di Hogwarts tidak mengetahuinya. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Al, Lorcan, dan Scorpius. Aku yakin bukan mereka yang menulis surat ini. Tulisannya terasa familiar. Demi kancut Merlin, dunia akan kiamat sebentar lagi kalau tulisan salah satu dari mereka berubah menjadi seindah dan serapi ini. Secara tulisan mereka lebih parah daripada cakaran seekor ayam._

Lysander melanjutkan membaca untaian kalimat dibawahnya yang bersambung rapi.

 _Selamat tinggal. Maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang pernah kubuat. Aku hanya ... Aku minta maaf sudah terlalu peduli padamu. Aku minta maaf karena pernah berpikir kalau kau mencintaiku. Aku minta maaf kalau aku pernah marah, cemburu, dan menangis di hadapanmu. Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah merepotkanmu ... Aku minta maaf. Maaf karena aku sudah mencoba membuatmu tersenyum. Maaf karena menginginkanmu menjadi salah satu bagian dalam hidupku. Maaf karena aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Maaf karena aku dengan egoisnya ingin berada disisimu. Maaf jika aku merasa kesal jika tidak melihatmu. Maaf karena selalu memikirkanmu sebelum aku tertidur. Maaf karena aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari. Maaf karena merindukanmu. Maaf karena terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf. Aku minta maaf._

Lysander membaca ulang surat didepannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 _Tidak, Lily Potter. Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maaf karena baru menyadari kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf ... karena sudah meninggalkanmu disaat kau mencintaiku dan aku mulai mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang sesempurna dirimu mendapat orang sebrengsek aku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak._

* * *

 **a/n: terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai bawah. maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan berada di luar ekspektasi. maaf jika ada kesalahan ejaan atau penulisan. maaf jika hurt/comfortnya nggak kerasa (kayanya salah genre deh). [dreamcast untuk lysander scamander adalah finn harries dan untuk lily potter junior adalah elle fanning]**


End file.
